The invention relates to a car seat having a seat part and a backrest. Lighting is arranged on the outer side of the seat part, located in the entry area.
It is known that the entrance and exit area of a car can be illuminated with one or a plurality of lights arranged in the area of the body of the automobile. This can be achieved with inner area lighting and with a light-emitting unit mounted in each door. The inner area lighting and respective light emitting units are turned on when a door is opened. A disadvantage of the mounting of the lights in the area of body of the automobile is that the lights must be built in already during the assembly of the car and the connecting lines required for each light must be also deployed. Although the deployment of a light in the door results in a good illumination of the entry and exit area, the current must be in this case supplied through connected car body parts, which are movable with respect to each other.
Based on this status of prior art, the task of this invention is to provide a lighting arrangement which makes it possible to provide good illumination of the entrance area without requiring mobile current supply lines, and which is not dependant on the car body assembly.
The solution of this task is provided in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
Thanks to the arrangement of the lighting in the seat part, the light source is located in the immediate vicinity of the entry and exit area, which means that good illumination is guaranteed even with weak light sources. Since car seats are nowadays often equipped with motor-driven seat adjusting devices, an electric connection is provided in such cases for each seat. Thus, the lighting only needs to be connected to this connecting line. The decision about lighting to be deployed in the entry and exit area can thus be made only when the car seat is built into the construction.